Baby Crying Sound
The Baby Crying Sound debuted in 1990 with Stolen Babies. This is also known as The Baby Kate Cry. Scare Factor: Medium To Nightmare. The baby's crying will scare the living heaven out of viewers everywhere when they are trying to watch a movie or a TV show. Category:Spooky Sounds Category:Scary sounds Category:That sounds a bit scary. Category:Logos that scare Arthur Category:Logos that make Baby Kate cry Category:Logos that make babies cry Category:Taken From “Arthur” Category:PBS Logos Category:PBS Category:Dude, This Is A Sound, Not A Logo Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Chowder Category:Logos that scare Barney Category:Logos that make Pinkie Pie cry Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that scare Pikachu Category:Scary Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1990 Category:Logos that scare Bear In The Big Blue House Category:Logos that scare Tutter Category:Logos that make Baby Bop cry Category:Logos that scare BJ Category:Logos that scare Baby Bop Category:Logos that scare Peppa Pig Category:Logos that make George Pig cry Category:Logos that scare George Pig Category:Logos that scare Super Why Category:Logos that scare D.W (Arthur) Category:Logos that scare Buster Category:Logos that scare Princess Presto Category:Logos That Scare Alpha Pig Category:Logos that scare Wonder Red Category:Logos that scare Jay Jay the Jet Plane Category:Logos that scare The Bubble Guppies Category:Logos that scare Bloo Category:Logos that scare Mac Category:Logos that scare Berry Category:Logos that scare Berry (Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends) Category:Logos that make Foster’s Home Bendy cry Category:Logos that Foster’s Home Bendy likes Category:Logos that Bendy likes Category:Logos that make Bendy cry Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Twilight Sparkle cry Category:Logos that make Ami cry Category:Logos that make Gumball Watterson cry Category:Logos that scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that scare Cheese Category:Logos that scare Frankie Category:Logos that scare Eduardo Category:Logos that scare Wilt Category:Logos that scare Coco Category:Logos that scare Mr. Herriman Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Madame Foster Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor Category:Logos that scare Duchess Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Logos that make Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Noooooooooooooo! Category:Logos that make Sailor Moon cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Chibi Moon cry Category:Logos that make the Cures cry Category:Logos that Jayden finds annoying Category:Logos that Strawberry Shortcake finds annoying Category:Logos that make Rainbow Dash cry Category:Logos that make Fluttershy cry Category:Logos that make Applejack cry Category:Logos that make Rarity cry Category:Taken From "Super Why" Category:Taken From "Barney & Friends" Category:Taken From "Barney" Category:Logos that make Darwin Watterson cry Category:Logos that make Hatsune Miku cry Category:Oh No Category:Logos that makes Hatsune Miku sad Category:Logos that makes Hatsune Miku crying Category:Logos that make Rinko Kougyoku cry Category:Logos That scare Jimmy Neutron Category:Logos that scare Carl Wheezer Category:Logos that make Cindy cry Category:Logos that make Libby cry Category:Logos that scare Cindy Vortex Category:Logos that scare Libby Folfax Category:Candidates for speedy deletion Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Logos that Sportacus likes Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that make Eva Wei cry Category:Logos that make Cure Happy cry Category:Logos that make Cure Sunny cry Category:Logos that make Cure Peace cry Category:Logos that make Cure March cry Category:Logos that make Cure Beauty cry Category:Logos that make the Z-Squad cry Category:Logos that make Chaney cry Category:Logos that make Haemi cry Category:Logos that make Jeanie cry Category:Logos that make Yumi cry Category:Taken From "Adventure Time (Season 2 Only)" Category:Logos that scare Daniel Tiger Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) cry Category:Taken from "Higglytown Heroes" Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:WAAAAAAAAAAH Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry